


The Cabin

by Nemesis (ThetaSigma)



Category: Jeeves & Wooster
Genre: M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 15:19:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThetaSigma/pseuds/Nemesis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeeves makes Bertie scream. Shameless smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cabin

Bertie was tied up on a bed in a cottage in the middle of nowhere. While in many circumstances, this may sound frightening, it was Jeeves who had done the tying up (with some of Bertie’s more hideous ties) and who had blindfolded him, and it was Jeeves who was currently sucking his cock, so Bertie could hardly complain.

They were literally miles away from anything – Jeeves’ idea. Bertie had offered another cruise to an exotic locale, but Jeeves countered with a cottage he knew surrounded only by countryside. “I have always wanted to make you scream, sir,” he said.

Bertie had pooh-poohed the idea. “We Woosters are made of tougher stuff than that, old thing. The most you’ll get out of me are a few manly whimpers.”

“Indeed, sir?”

Bertie had gulped. “Well, perhaps you should arrange to rent the cottage, Jeeves. Might as well give it the old college try.”

Which returns us to the beginning of the story and in the middle of the action. Bertie was whimpering a bit, but they were on familiar ground, no chance of him screaming yet.

Jeeves moved lower and started tongue-fucking him. Bertie gasped in shock, trying to push against Jeeves’ tongue. His already hard cock hardened further, fluid welling in the tip. “Jeeves,” he moaned. “Please!”

Jeeves took no notice of him and kept up his oral assault. Bertie could swear everything felt twice as good, twice as strong, with his eyes covered. He tried to communicate this thought to Jeeves and was duly impressed when Jeeves understood his collection of moans, gasps, and the occasional word.

“Indeed, sir, many people have found that the deprivation of one sense leads to the others being stronger,” he murmured against Bertie’s skin. He slid a well-lubricated finger in alongside his tongue. Bertie couldn’t stop the delicious thrill that ran through him – Jeeves’ cock was a sight to behold, delightful to suck on, and simply amazing when fucking him.

Jeeves’ tongue moved north to suck Bertie’s balls while another finger slid inside him. Bertie shivered in anticipation. One more finger, and then Jeeves’ cock, and Bertie felt like he couldn’t wait. A third finger slid in, stretching him. 

Suddenly, all sensations were gone. Bertie mewled in displeasure. “Jeeves, please!”

Jeeves chuckled. “Not yet, sir.” Cold leather slide around Bertie’s cock, and he gasped in surprise. 

“Jeeves?” he asked uncertainly.

“It’s a cock ring, sir, so you don’t come too soon,” Jeeves murmured in Bertie’s ear wickedly.

Bertie swallowed in trepidation. Did it count if Jeeves made him scream from frustration? As best he could in his extremely distracted state, he pondered this until he felt a pressure at his hole. He wiggled slightly, excited to finally have Jeeves’ cock fucking him properly. 

But it felt wrong, somehow. Bigger than usual, and cold, and… oh. “Jeeves,” he managed. “Is that a…” he trailed off, a bit embarrassed.

“A dildo, sir,” Jeeves supplied. “And yes.” He pushed hard, and Bertie could swear it was entering his throat, splitting him open. It rubbed against his prostate nonstop. 

With the few brain cells he had left, he croaked, “What about you?”

Bertie couldn’t see, but he could swear Jeeves was smiling wickedly. “Oh, you don’t need to worry about me, sir,” he purred, and sat down on Bertie’s cock. 

There was screaming in the distance, and Bertie wondered fleetingly if they were closer to civilization than he thought. Gradually, he became aware that he was screaming as Jeeves fucked himself on his cock while manipulating the dildo. His last coherent thought was, “Jeeves wins” before giving himself over to the sensation completely.

There was exquisite tightness around his cock, a (fake) cock splitting him open and brushing his prostate with every moment, Jeeves’ soft grunts, and nothing but darkness in front of his eyes, forcing Bertie to imagine the scene. The cockring was preventing him from coming, even though he needed to badly. 

Jeeves leaned forward and kissed him hard. Bertie kissed him back desperately, feeling overwhelmed by sensation. 

He had no idea how long this went on. It may have been minutes, but then again, it may have been hours. All he knew was that he was in heaven, it was so good, in hell, he needed to come so bad, he needed more, he needed the cockring off, Jeeves was too tight, the dildo too big, everything too perfect how could he survive this?

Suddenly Jeeves grunted and Bertie felt warmth splashing him and a tight squeezing around his cock. He howled; he needed to come so badly, especially with the extra stimulation. 

Jeeves slumped against him, breathing heavily.

“Jeeves, _please_ ,” he begged. “ _Please._ ”

Jeeves slid off him and removed the cockring. “Ready, sir?”

“ _PLEASE!_ ”

Jeeves wrapped one hand around his cock as he fucked him with the dildo. “Come now, sir. Come for me.”

Bertie arched off the bed and howled as he came. Jeeves wrang every drop out of him as he jerked him through the orgasm.

It was too much, suddenly. “Stop,” Bertie said weakly.

The dildo disappeared, the hand left, and Bertie felt Jeeves working on the ties around his wrists. The blindfold was gone, too, quicker than Bertie would’ve thought possible had it been anyone but Jeeves. He wrapped his arms around Jeeves’ neck and pulled him down for a deep kiss.

“Jeeves?”

“Yes, sir?” Jeeves said smugly.

“Buy this cabin first thing tomorrow.”

“Very good, sir.”


End file.
